The present invention concerns a device for the supporting of horizontal, thermally loaded containers which rest through support brackets on two bearings arranged at a spacing from each other.
Containers of this species can, for example, be waste heat tanks, the heat exchanger tube bundles of which are surrounded by a pressure shell. In order to be able to absorb the length changes arising on temperature changes, these containers can be slidingly borne and, for example, rest on rollers or slide bearings. Only horizontal movements can be absorbed by way of such a bearing. In other cases, a possibility of movement also in vertical direction must be permitted in addition to the horizontal movement. This is required for example when the waste heat tank is connected to the connecting stub of a reactor, and this connecting stub displaces in the height position during a different heat loading of the reactor and wanders by a certain amount in vertical direction. The connection between the connecting stub of the reactor and the waste heat tank would be too strongly loaded mechanically through this vertical wandering.